Now We Are Warriors
by LazyWriterGirl
Summary: A collection of fourteen 100-word drabbles (not including the titles). All Spemily (or hinted Spemily). All based on songs from Demi Lovato's fourth album Demi, though you don't need to be a fan of hers to read and enjoy! Includes Spencer being protective, drunk Emily, and even a little Sparia/Hannily. Some AU. Rated T for very mild coarse language and allusions to dark topics.


**A/N: Cover image from 217Gleek over at Fanpop, hope it was okay for me to use it! BAM! SPEMILY. Because who says you have to be tied down to one project at once? I DEFY THE LAWS OF CONCENTRATION. And I sincerely hope that you enjoy this collection of drabbles. Mwah, have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the songs mentioned below or the characters from Pretty Little Liars. Stop MOCKING me.**

* * *

_But I Cover Up, Won't Let It Show (Heart Attack)_

Spencer has always behaved the way that a Hastings should. Now that Melissa is married to Ian, her parents are pushing her to find a respectable, wealthy boyfriend. It'll definitely earn them bragging rights at the club. Too bad Spencer can only see one person in her head whenever they start pestering her to date. Ever since Emily came out, the mocha-skinned girl is all Spencer can think about. But Spencer can't be a lesbian because, obviously that would be disappointing to her father. Spencer secretly pines for Emily in her solitude, wishing for once that she weren't a Hastings.

_No Matter What the People Say (Made in the USA)_

Emily can't believe what her mother's suggesting now. She and Spencer are _completely_ compatible. There's no question of that.

"She's too uptight." Emily shakes her head. Spencer's just motivated to do her best.

"She's gone after her sister's boyfriends." No, she hasn't. Ian was a creep who kissed a fifteen-year-old and Wren was just a one-time thing.

"She'll leave you eventually." Emily has always been afraid of this. Spencer's name lights up her phone just then. **Hi, I love you. **Emily smiles. Maybe there's no need to fear. She made the right choice with Spencer. They're perfect for each other.

_Why Are You Singing Me Love Songs (Without the Love)_

It isn't every day that Emily Fields makes a mistake as bad as the one she made last month. Spencer is probably still furious. The way she'd broken up with Emily had been worse than when Samara had broken up with Emily. There'd been yelling and tears, the whole nine yards. Emily will do anything to get her girl back though, which is why she's standing in the middle of Spencer's street with a microphone and amps, singing some love song Spencer adores. The neighbourhood finds it cute, except for Spencer who texts her afterwards. **Why would you do that?**

_Shining Like Stars 'Cuz We're Beautiful (Neon Lights)_

Spencer Hastings really likes her co-star Paige McCullers. They work well together, and their past films have done well with critics and the box office. The reason why they get along? There's never been jealousy between the pair. Not until now, at least. They're at this great night club in the Philippines, one for the rich and famous, and Paige is dancing with what has got to be the most gorgeous woman Spencer's ever set eyes on. When Paige excuses herself to grab a drink Spencer immediately cuts in, admiring the woman's charming little smirk.

"Hi, my name's Emily. Yours?"

_I Know Where We Could Go (Two Pieces)_

It's heartbreaking, really, the way that Emily just stares at pictures of Samara on her phone. Spencer wants to help (partially because the faster Emily gets over her ex, the faster Spencer can finally tell her she loves her). She drags the half-Filipina to the movie theatre, insisting that the best way to let go of old memories is to make new ones to take their place. Spencer even lets Emily pick the movie (a horror, unsurprisingly). Though she cringes a few times, Spencer can see the smile grow on Emily's face. It's a wonderful distraction from the onscreen gore.

_Sing to Me, I Know You're There (Nightingale)_

It's no wonder the field hockey association has a penalty named after Paige. The girl is an animal. All that Spencer had meant to do was teach the swimmer a lesson on what would happen if she ever tried to mess with Emily again. Still, she can't help but feel like she won, since Emily has taken it upon herself to nurse Spencer back to health. She's amazing, armed with ice and Band-Aids, even a lullaby to help get Spencer to sleep when the pain meds don't act fast enough. Spencer loves Emily's voice. She could live this way forever.

_In Case You Don't Find What You're Looking For (In Case)_

After Maya was sent away for rehab it took a lot of coaxing for Emily to return to her sweet self. Spencer eventually caught feelings for the other brunette that she'd never expected she could catch. All of the late nights spent talking had opened Emily's mind to her in a way that had never been possible before, and Spencer had enjoyed every single discovery.

"I'm dating this really great girl named Samara!" Emily's excitement is almost contagious, but when Spencer meets the blonde she wishes it was her instead. It looks like she'll have to wait a while longer.

_Met Someone and Rubbed it in My Face (Really Don't Care)_

Really, this whole idea is childish and Emily doesn't know why she's doing it. But then again, when she sees her ex guiding a tiny brunette across the room, she does.

"Hello Emily, this is my _date_, Aria." Spencer's triumphant smirk is evident when Emily looks away briefly in jealousy. Thank God for Hanna, who picks the ball up from where Spencer dropped it and elegantly holds her hand out.

"Hi Aria. I'm Emily's _girlfriend, _Hanna." The locked position of Spencer's jaw signals a win for Emily, and she crows for her victory on the inside. Fields – 1, Hastings – 0.

_There's an S Under My Clothes (Fire Starter)_

"Seraph saved all those kids from that rundown excuse for a school! She's amazing!" Spencer is all hyped from reading an article about her favourite superhero. The "stupendous" Seraph has saved somebody from some danger _yet again. _Emily merely nods, knowing that in a few seconds Spencer will move on to some other article and compliment the winged-wonder-woman anew. **Beep-bee-beep, beep-bee-beep. **And there's her cue. Planting a kiss on Spencer's forehead before the other woman can protest to her leaving, she dashes out the door. With a backwards glance at the house Emily removes her suppressor and frees her wings.

_I Can't Go Through This Again (Something That We're Not)_

"Go away Ben. Like I said after you _attacked _me, we are over." Emily seriously hates when people can't take the hint, and Ben seems determined to prove that he's a certified creep.

"C'mon Emily, I know you don't mean it." Emily's about to tell him that she really, really means it when she feels arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Look Coogan, I swear to God if you don't leave _my _girlfriend alone I will castrate you and feed you your own genitals." The rough tone of Spencer's voice makes Emily smile as Ben runs away.

"Love you."

_Walk Through Fire For You (Never Been Hurt)_

"Emily, I've been in love with you ever since we met. I know you had feelings for Ali, and I also know that you think you've found your soul mate in Maya… but I'm in love with you. So completely and desperately in love that it scares me." Spencer turns towards the passenger seat of her Highlander, praying that Emily isn't angry. She isn't. But she isn't exactly… awake, either. Yeah, drunk-and-passed-out-Emily plus Spencer's-love-confession aren't the best mix. Spencer sighs and struggles to refrain from smacking her head on the steering wheel. There's always tomorrow. After breakfast, coffee, and Aspirin.

_All the Birthdays You Missed (Shouldn't Come Back)_

"Your dad's disappointed in you." Emily lets her mother's words wound her over and over again until she can barely stand it. She's been talking with Spencer to assuage the pain.

"You know that they will always love you Em."

"I know… I just can't believe he said that he didn't raise me to be like this, Spence. He was barely here to raise me." It comes out more bitter than she intended and she breaks into a fresh wave of stinging tears. The Hastings girl is at her house in record time. Spencer holds her tightly throughout the afternoon.

_A Little Girl Grew Up Too Fast (Warrior)_

Dr. Hastings is kind, and she has a caustic wit that Emily can appreciate. She's been instrumental in integrating Emily back into regular society, and the Fields family is grateful. Emily knows that it isn't ethical for a trauma counsellor to become romantically involved in a patient, but she truly wants little more than for Spencer Hastings to be hers. After what Ben had put her through in that damned locker room she figures she's earned a shot at being happy.

"Emily? Do you want me to repeat the question?" Dr. Hastings repeats what she'd said before, and Emily answers.

_I Feel Like I Can't Breathe (I Hate You, Don't Leave Me)_

"Spence… why are you so protective of me?" It's been weeks since Spencer vowed to destroy Paige McCullers and Emily's noticed how the other girl guards her with the ferocity of a Rottweiler.

"I'm protective of the people I love." Emily nods, casting a furtive glance at Paige. Spencer is quick to notice this.

"You could find somebody much better than Paige McCullers."

"Hmm…"

"You could, honestly."

"Somebody like you, Spence?" Spencer doesn't acknowledge the statement, so Emily continues. "I would like that, actually… maybe not so protecting though." After that, Spencer only walks Emily to two classes a day.

* * *

**A/N: And there we have it folks! **

**Kay's out. Roll the end credits.**


End file.
